


Hade's Poetry and vents

by hadephobia



Category: N/A - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Blood Content Warning, I'm not a good poet, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, My Poetry, Other, Poetry, bulimia ment, sappy shitty unfinished poetry, self harm content warning, vom cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadephobia/pseuds/hadephobia
Summary: Just some stuffthat I wrotemmm





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Blast Off_

_Felix Brown_

 

Flower petals will grow from my bloody wrists

Self-destruction in

5

4

3

2

1

GO

Razor blade burning my pretty pale skin

Rose petals drip from the bloody open wounds

“Why didn’t she want me”

“Why didn’t she kiss me”

Self-destruction in

5-

Don’t knick an artery!

Be fuckin careful

If only she’d kiss you

You wouldn’t be in outer space

Floating

Floating

Wrists bleeding you out

Flower petals grow from closing wounds

5

4

3

2

1

Blast off

The funeral party was boring

Closed Casket

Don’t wanna be buried

Or live on a mantlepiece

Scatter my ashes

Along the flowers

In the sea

The sea that’s been SCREAMING at me

I want my resting place

To be peaceful and violent

Please don’t bury me when I knick an artery.

 

 

 

DON'T STEAL  
DON'T REPOST  
INFORM ME IF WORK IS STOLEN


	2. Poetic Bulimia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self harm tw  
> emetophobia warning (fear of throw up)  
> vomit cw

_Poetic bulimia_

_Felix Brown_

 

I am not a poet

Thick words constantly

Get stuck in my throat

 

I swallow them.

 

I swallow them then

I stick my middle and

Pointer finger down my

Throat, gag, gagging, retching.

 

I throw those pretty poetic

Words up, they burn my throat

My fingers smell like

Floral perfume, vanilla sweet

Smelling shit

 

The shit looks like

All of my pent-up emotions

Watery, bloody, gross shit!

 

How can something smell

So sweet and innocent but

Look so fuckin disgusting

Disgusting, disgusting rotting shit!

 

Poetic bulimia nervosa

Sick in the brain, rotting teeth

Stomach acid

Throat burning

Puked up words

 

Shit

Shit

Shit

 

Words-not-pretty-enough,

Too gross, ugly fuckin words

Un-rhyming,

Shitty, shit, flower smelling

Poetic bulimia


End file.
